


末日小蜘蛛的追妻记 （3）

by fallbackguydeservethebetterchoice



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallbackguydeservethebetterchoice/pseuds/fallbackguydeservethebetterchoice
Summary: 彼得帕克只是一只普通的皇后区丛林大蜘蛛 在他的叔叔和梅姨失踪后独自生活的两年后，他迎来了他的十八岁生日并许下了愿望。然而没想到他居然梦想成真？一位雌性小姐的掉落





	末日小蜘蛛的追妻记 （3）

第三章 相遇 彼得看着被蛛网困住的雌性小姐姐，心脏怦怦地宛如有小鹿在乱撞：秀丽乌黑的头发散乱，如远山含黛的眉毛微微的皱起，漂亮的眼睛(惊恐)睁得大大地，如若天上的碎星倒影在清澈的湖里，水润又明亮。小巧笔挺的鼻子，粉粉的小嘴微张（害怕地说不声），还有光滑皙白（惨白）到透明的皮肤，小脸两颊肉肉的，可爱的婴儿肥，显得特别健康。  
  
彼得从来没见过长得如此精致又柔软的雌性，仿佛是温室里被精心饲养的娇花，和这个世界格格不入，他虽然也没见到过多少的雌性（可能就只有梅姨），与虫族之间的战争才刚刚结束十八年，社会才刚刚复苏，民风还是很彪悍的。  
  
在彼得的想象中，其他的雌性小姐应该跟梅姨差不多，火辣性感，言行举止间充满力量之美。这位雌性小姐似乎连他的蛛丝也只能勉强地挣脱一点点。  
  
当，当然不说这样不好，彼得害羞地想，比起梅姨，他似乎对这种类型的雌性更为心动呢。  
  
当彼得正在郑重地思考如何跟这位不小心掉落在他蛛网上的雌性小姐打招呼时，是该抬哪只爪子那些乱七八糟的东西。那八只黑色又粗壮的爪子便抖动了起来，似乎都想抬起来从而显示他的热情。  
  
然而在陆远晴的视角来看，这超乎想象大的恐怖的蜘蛛好像在蠢蠢欲动，在思考如何她杀死后吞入腹中。  
陆远晴一个激灵，在极度的恐惧下，喉咙的那股气终于顺着肺部上来了，尖叫在她嘴里炸开，  
“啊---------------”  
  
彼得被这突如其来的高分贝也吓得一激灵，整个兽都有点傻了，居然“嗖”地一下缩回树的后面了。  
  
陆远晴停下了尖叫，眨了眨眼睛，惊疑不定地看着这只胆子似乎比她还小的大蜘蛛。 但她丝毫没有放松戒备，她想可能是这种蜘蛛听觉敏感，无法忍受高分贝的声音。  
  
所以等彼得再次挪动爪子，想从阴影出来时，她又开始新一轮的音波攻击。果然彼得又缩回去。  
彼得百思不得其解，他也觉出味来了，很明显这位雌性小姐在害怕。可是她在害怕什么呢？他是个兽人，也不是毫无理智的虫族，绝不可能伤害雌性。除非。。。她不知道？  
  
彼得敏锐地抓住这一丝不妥，心中有一个大胆又不可思议的想法在脑海中隐隐浮现。彼得还没来得及理清思路，陆远晴已经有点小崩溃了。  
  
陆远晴的精神原本就已经很紧绷了，多次的尖叫更让她口干舌燥，彼得宛如调戏般地来回进退更是雪上加霜，就是被凌迟了一样，不知道哪一秒这只可恶的蜘蛛才会痛下杀手，给她个痛快。  
  
陆远晴的眼泪又开始流出，这次她哭得撕心裂肺，像在发泄她的恐惧一样，整张小脸都皱起来了。  
  
“呜呜呜.....我到了什么破地方.....我干嘛去露营.......呜呜呜.....我不想死呜呜呜”  
  
彼得听到小姐姐可怜兮兮的哭声传来，也有点手足无措，只好在树的背后缩得更紧。  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“呜呜呜.....嗝....呜呜.......”，不知道过了多久，陆远晴都打起嗝来。  
  
彼得听到哭声逐渐减弱，才小心翼翼地探出头来看。  
  
现在陆远晴眼睛因为流泪流得太多而肿得核桃一样了，但幸运地是，她的理智也逐渐回笼了。她止住了消耗她大量体力的哭泣，正视依旧躲在树背后的彼得。  
  
托她那位4岁表侄女的福，她好歹也是通读的知道地球上的大部分蜘蛛对人类是无害的，而且由于蜘蛛的嘴巴构造，它们是没有咀嚼用的上颚。陆远晴强迫自己去仔细端详那只蜘蛛露出的半个头，虽然无法确实是那种类型的蜘蛛，但从和地球小蜘蛛的相像程度上来看，它应该是没办法直接吃人的。  
  
陆远晴咬了咬嘴唇，所以现在她唯一要小心的是这只大蜘蛛的毒腺。想到这，她不由得有点绝望，如果这只蜘蛛来咬她，她现在也没办法挣扎。她包里是有刀或者驱虫喷雾之类的东西，然而她的包不知道滚到哪里去了。如果她继续用大嗓门去让它保持距离，也不是一个好方法。毕竟耗到最后，肯定是那只蜘蛛而不是她。  
  
陆远晴脑子里快速地闪过几个逃脱方案，但都一一被她自己否决。她觉得她现在唯一的寄望只能是这只蜘蛛先去吃茧里面的东西，吃得饱饱的，然后对人类这种菜式不感兴趣。她自认为人类的肉发酸，根本不好吃也不符合蜘蛛的口味。  
  
她脑海里的想法变得乱糟糟地，漫无边际。眼神倒是愣愣地一直盯着彼得看。  
  
彼得仔细端详那位雌性小姐，意识到她短时间间不再有哭的迹象后，暗暗地松了一口气。他刚才真的有点被这位雌性吓到了，梅姨也哭过一两次，很少，从来没有这种嚎啕大哭，眼泪跟不要钱的一样哗啦啦地流。  
  
难道他的兽形可怕到这种地步吗......彼得有点受伤地想。  
  
不不不，彼得，现在不是想这个时候，哪怕这位雌性小姐不是很喜欢你，但你也该帮助她啊，她现在可是困在你的蛛网上呢。彼得默默地给自己打气，开始思考如何跟她表明自己的无害。  
  
突然彼得就瞄到了地上散落的东西，滚在草地和泥浆里，变得脏兮兮的书包和一个四方体的东西。书包是半开的，吐出了不少东西，类似圆柱铁制的水瓶，用塑料包着的食物，和一些衣服之类的。让彼得更在意的是那个散发着幽幽蓝白荧光的四方体，整个东西近乎透明的，里面似乎还有个内核，但下一秒，这个东西就像是没电了一样，瞬间收敛了所有光芒，灰扑扑地，像只是一个切割完美的铁块，带着着金属质感的光滑表面。  
  
彼得视力很好，没有错过一点细节。彼得觉得这个东西有点眼熟，但暂时也想不起来。  
  
彼得好奇心兴起，用长长的爪子勾了勾那个四方体，没有任何反应。他想了想，他应该清楚地知道这些东西的主人是谁的。  
  
而另一边，陆远晴也注意到彼得的动作，倒吸了一口气，由于角度的问题，她没办法看到地面的状况。她忍住没发出任何声音，因为她嗓子已经有点哑了，不能再因为彼得的随意举动就开始嚷嚷，这样只会浪费她的体力。  
  
她只能看到彼得的几只爪子好像在地上摸索了一会，和草摩擦发出“悉悉索索”的声音。 过了一会，她震惊地看到彼得抬起的一只爪子把她的书包勾了起来！  
  
然而，更震惊的事情发生了，彼得身子探得更出来一点，好把爪子伸得更长，然后颤颤巍巍地把书包放到她的怀里。  
  
她眼睛睁得滴溜溜，脑子当机了一会，她真的被这只大蜘蛛搞糊涂了，完全搞不懂它这个举动是什么意思。  
  
她只能纳闷地看着蜘蛛一次又一次地伸着爪子，把书包吐出来滚在地上的东西一件又一件的放在她怀里。书包压在她柔软的腹部，沉甸甸地有点重。  
  
直到它的爪子再一次把一件东西勾起来，那件东西形状如同三角形，质地轻柔舒适，随着彼得的动作左右飘荡。  
  
陆远晴脸原本惨白的脸色一下子红润了起来，她像是忍受不了了一样大声喝止：“够了！”如果忽略她带着少女娇羞的颤音的话，还是非常有震慑力。  
  
但彼得的动作一下就定住了，听话地一动不动 （他没认出来这是什么）。  
  
陆远晴在尴尬褪去后，如梦初醒地意识到，这只八爪玩意儿听得人话？  
  
由于她其中一个教授经常气急败坏地在课堂上说“enough！（够了）”，再加上这几天露营大家都是在说英语的，刚才她脱口而出的不是她最熟悉的中文，而万恶的英文。  
  
她用不可思议的眼光看到这只蜘蛛，觉得它可能就是又被吓到了一下，毕竟从它之前的动作看起来，它的胆子还蛮小的。它不应该能听得懂她说的话。  
  
所以，她的“小内内”就这样悬空了差不多一分钟。  
  
她尴尬地咳了一下，尝试地说：“你.....你继续放....把它放在我包里”。  
  
果然，彼得爪子又开始行动了起来，没有半点迟疑，快速地，贴心地，安全地，把她的“小内内”放在她半开的书包里。  
  
“哇哦....我的天呐，这也太神奇了吧...”  
  
陆远晴开始觉得是不是大尺寸的身体里面就有更大的脑袋，蜘蛛居然能听懂人话了！  
  
虽然这个想法很荒谬，但这确实燃起了她的生还的希望。  
  
如果这只蜘蛛能听懂人话，那么....它很有可能是有一定智慧的，嗯...就像牧羊犬那样，被人类饲养.....那也就说明，这里有人类！而且是说英文的人类！她很有可能还是在地球，只是这只蜘蛛可能是环境污染，被什么核辐射搞成这么大的，所以被人类饲养的或者做实验，大型宠物之类的。  
  
陆远晴的眼睛一下子就亮了，在脑海里得出了了不得的结论 （哈哈哈哈）。陆远晴再想想蜘蛛之前的举动，它并没有表现出强烈的攻击意图。可能是因为它的主人训练过，所以它并不会攻击或吃掉人类。  
  
陆远晴暗暗地按捺住自己的激动，再次尝试了起来，她清了清嗓子，好让那只大蜘蛛听见：“咳，大蜘蛛.....我掉落在你的织网是个意外，你有没有什么办法可以帮我离开你的蛛网吗？"  
  
彼得当然听得一清二楚，以防小姐姐再次被吓到，他靠近的动作小心又轻柔，透露着一股乖巧的味道。甚至还对小姐姐做了个点了点头的动作让她放心。  
  
陆远晴大大地松了一口气，如此人性化的动作很难解释为巧合的。她对她的推断又确信了几分。  
  
彼得对他的蛛丝也没有太好的办法，一般他的蛛丝会在七天左右自己自动溶解，当然有些特殊的东西确实可以加快他蛛丝的溶解，但现在也没那多条件和时间让他准备了。所以他想到了用最快的方法，可能是有点儿粗暴，但非常有效。  
  
彼得小心翼翼地把前四只爪子搭他的蛛网上（当然从陆远晴的视角来看真的有点恐怖，所以她看了一眼，就紧紧的闭上眼睛，到了这步只能听天由命了），很有绅士风度的先把黏在陆远晴头发和其他裸露皮肤的那块蛛丝挑开切断，确认没有遗漏后，便猛地一发力，用爪子抓住陆远晴，把她直接从蛛网上“撕”下来！！  
  



End file.
